Korag Gildamesh
Korag Gildamesh (コラグ ジルダメシュ Koragu Jirudameshu'):' is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights and is considered the most destructive of all the squad captains. He was the lowest form of commoners there was, having been born and raised in the deepest land of the Forsaken Realm called Ketto City and cast there by the royals of the kingdom. His mastery in Break Magic allows him to destroy anything he's comes across making him known as the Ultimate Spear (ウルティマト スピアー Urutimato Supiaa')'. He and his squads' destructive behavior is frowned upon by the both the kingdom and the other Magic Knights squads that he is commonly referred to as the Screw-Up (スクルー-ウップ Sukuruu-Uppu')' for all the missions that his squad has failed under his guidance. He is also the father of Juno Gildamesh.. Appearance Korag is a tall man with a muscular build. He has red messy shoulder-length hair which appears wavy and slicked back and has sharp, narrow black eyes with three scars across his left eye and a stubbly beard and his eyebrows are long but thin. His nose is heavily defined compared to most others. He has rough skin with a chiseled face. His eyes appear calm yet fatigued, showing his slacking attitude but has also became his main look of expression. His face is beginning to reveal his age as its starting to show wrinkles beneath his eyes. His muscular body shows other wise as its well refined and in tip top shape. As someone who was born a commoner in the Forsaken Realm, he has no royal or noble blood in his veins. Because of this, Korag's appearance lacks any grandeur of high class. Instead his attire is rather torn and ragged, he always wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cape over his shoulders, a white colored shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist around his waist is a simple belt. Korag also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. He also wears an armored gauntlet over his left arm which is his most preferred arm. As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Korag wears his banner differently then his squad does. His black cloak serves as his own banner with the Black Bull insignia on his right side. Underneath his cloak he also has the insignia imprinted onto his armored waist guard. Personality Korag is a laid-back, easygoing and carefree individual, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way. He has somewhat of a sluggish attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. He has somewhat of a playful mind, often likes to goof around whenever he gets the chance and also likes teasing people. He is usually always seen smiling or grinning even while in battle, revealing his cool demeanor and hardly shows any kind of worry or concern. He deals with his situations with a calm, relaxing and tolerant attitude, taking it easy as he approaches his problems. He dislikes formalities and has a straightforward mind, often acting in a unpredictable way and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach and shows no concern about how other people feel about him or his actions and does it regardless. Korag is a kind and friendly man despite the numerous stories told about him being a ruthless monster. As he is always greeting people he meets with a welcoming smile and addresses to people in a casual and pleasant tone. He can also be a laid-back and easygoing person, preferring to take his time rather then rushing into a fight. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others nor will he do so due to orders he have been given. He is not cruel to his subordinates, nor does he rule over his squad members with fear to gain respect but is rather a compassionate man who leads his squad members with benevolence, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. It is indicative that Korag prefers others to see him as someone who cares little about his wellbeing since he does not care about social status or recognition and does not really care about what other people say or think about his squad and will take any belittling and mockery directed at them without a care, as he acts nonchalant and jokingly submissive, preferring to laugh off even dire situations as opposed to taking direct conflict. His carefree nature ends however when those under his leadership or protection are threatened. Despite being one of the strongest and oldest captains, Korag retains a level of humility and is not overly arrogant about his strength. He has a fun-loving, partying nature and cheerful personality where he is almost always seen partying, gambling and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever he feels like it, as the captains favorite pastimes are attending and hosting drinking parties at local bars and gambling at casinos. He desires to seek fun activities rather then be bored sitting around at a desk doing paper work, or any other subjects that require him to sit around. This will lead to him sneaking out of his own headquarters and go looking for something he can do for fun even during a time of crisis. An action of which irritates his squad members. Korag has an extreme obsession over alcohol. So much so that is he is always seen drinking no matter where he is. He loves to drink different types of alcohol, and is particularly fond of sake almost to the degree that he will do anything for alcohol. When travelling around, he constantly carries around bottles of booze and drink straight from the bottle. Due to his love for drinking, Korag loathes being deprived of alcohol, evident when Alana imposed temperance on him as punishment due to his reckless behavior, to which he responds by crying and begging for forgiveness. One of his favorite vices is gambling, as his first instinct to any wages he acquires is to gamble it. Despite how often and how irresponsibly he gambles, he is very bad at it, losing almost all his wages in one sitting and any amount he actually wins, is immediately spent on booze for celebrating his victory. Korag shows extreme dislike for all the rules and laws that the Magic Knights try to impose on the squads, believing that they limit his freedom to do whatever he wants and therefore blatantly ignores them. He also believes that the skills and Magic of his squad members will not be able to grow if he makes them confined to the rules of the Magic Knights therefore gives them the freedom to do whatever they wish to do as he frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the Magic Knights and the eccentricity of his squad. In spite of being a squad captain, Korag doesn't take his duties very seriously. While he can be serious when the need arises such as when it comes to his role of being captain or personal matters when it comes to loyalty, Korag would rather shirking his captain's duties as he drinks constantly, sometimes sleeps on the job, and tries as much as he can to have other people do his work for him. He also doesn't appear to take conflicts with others seriously either, such as when his trusted vice captain Edgar Nostradamus losses him temper and angrily yells at him and comically pinches and stretches out his cheeks for his disregard for his duties only to have him respond by sticking his tongue out at him while hes still pinching and stretching his cheeks. This attitude tends to get on his squad's nerves, contrasting their focus on personal and serious matters, Korag is shown to have an extreme perverted nature and is somewhat of a womanizer, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees and has the tendency to be more outwardly about it when he is heavily drunk. He is especially attracted to girls with large breasts. Despite numerous rejections however, he is still undeterred in his exploits as no attractive woman is spared from his amorous desires with Celestia Lucifuge and Elizabeth Roselei being two of his usual targets for harassment. he also prefers instilling tough loves to his subordinates by giving them dangerous missions. He believes that it is the best way for them to overcome their limits and grow stronger. He also does not discriminate people according to their social status or circumstances. Despite these kind and friendly gestures Korag shows, he is also a hot head, who could be easily enraged by even the smallest thing. Something he learned from the previous captain. He also tends to immediately go straight for a more physical solution to any problems or confrontations and has a penchant for intimidation whether he uses threatening words or physically hurts his target to get his point across. He shows no sympathy in killing his foes he thinks are unnecessary Due to his years of He's developed a ruthless fighting sense that sometimes kicks in randomly without any warning during a challenging battle. Once that happens Korag will go on a violent rampage towards his target. While in this state, he will have very little self control over himself and will destroy everything in his path to defeat his target. Including his allies. Any attempt in reasoning with him is useless for he will not hear their words. History Korag was born deep in the Forsaken Realm in a town named Ketto City that's been cast away by the Royals to the very edge of Clover Kingdom far away from any kind of civilization. A city lawlessness where the people live without proper medical care or magic knights to bring order to the town making it run rabid with chaos and diseases. As the first child born into this hellish city, the moment Korag was born, the villagers (including his own parents) fought over him to serve as their meal ticket which lead to an all out bloodshed which eventually lead to the death of his parents. Battle Prowess Magic [[Break Magic|'Break Magic']]:' Korag uses this form of magic to break apart anything he comes into contact with into pieces. It can be used to crack Magic into pieces, thereby nullifying its effects and even objects to give him the advantage in a battle. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and advanced Magic. The effects of Break Magic occasionally manifest themselves as the target being broken apart into cubes. ' Dynamite Smash.gif|Dynamite Smash Break Slice.png|Break Slice ''' '''Restraining Magic: Reinforcement Magic: Abilities Immeasurable Strength: As one of the squad captains of the magic knights, korag has proven to possess a monstrous amount of physical strength. His strength is capable of causing devastating blows that can upend the earth causing massive destruction. The amount of force he uses in his attacks sends out massive shock waves that can be felt throughout the battle field, blowing away everyone around them with each attack. His monstrous strength also seeps into his combat to deliver devastating blows capable of breaking bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike against his enemies depending on how much effort he puts into it. With this level of strength Korag can easily take down beasts several times his own size with his bare hands without any effort at all. Korag normally relies on his strength in in battles and uses his magic as assistance. His overwhelming strength has made him well known throughout the land as a very famous and powerful mage and is well known for causing mass destruction he leaves in his wake. Immense Reflexes: Korag possesses excellent reflexes Immense Durability: Korag is considered to be extremely durable. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large brute size, Korag can move at considerable speeds, by using his brute strength, Korag is able to push off the ground with his legs and launch himself at near blinding speed Tremendous Magic Power: As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Korag possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him that's white when exerted. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even highly trained and experienced magic knights and its force can be felt at great distances that's strong enough to shake the ground tremendously. His sheer magic power can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently making an entire fortress tremble and at the verge of collapsing. Most notably, a battle between him and a fellow squad captain are capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences that can alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius. He is able to use his magic power to clash with another persons and if their magic powers are at equal enough can result in a large shock wave. With his monstrous magic energy Korag is capable of casting multiple powerful and destructive spells to aid him in his battles. *'Masterful Magic Control:' Equipment Grimoire: Korag possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various break magic-based spells. His grimoire has a reddish orange-colored cover with black ornaments on each of the four corners. Imprinted onto the cover is an intricate cube design, which is decorating the covers from the borders and leads all the way to the center of the cover but stops at an oval shaped ornament with a three-leaf clover insignia is located at the center of the oval in the front cover. The cubes on the cover of the Grimoire represents the Break Magic is possesses as the spells break an object into cubes. Relationships Squad Members= Rhea: Juno Gildamesh: Haruhi Narukami: |-| Squad Captains= Zakai Draconus: Korag and Zakai have a complicated relationship, while Korag sees Zakai as a long time friend he sees Korag as a fool being disrespectful to his Captain position and feels that if he takes his work more seriously and he used his head, Korag could be on par with him. While Korag respects his thoughts towards him, he feels that he has no reason to be at the top. Despite all this, he and Zakai are both comrades will do whatever to protect each other and the rest of the Magic Knights, even if Korag does it in his own unique way. Seizare Silva: Rosanne Vermillion: Elizabeth Roselei: Elizabeth considers him an imbecile due to his excessive drinking habits and is woefully inadequate and wholly incapable of controlling his urges when he's drunk. She thinks he's a terrible role model to the Magic Knights for he and his squads destructive behavior. While Korag just laughs it off and continues his flirt with her while drunk. He finds her to be his most favorable woman to flirt with. Alison Schnee: Cecil Lambert: Korag finds Cecil to be a rather weird person, due to him keeping his distance around the other captains, however he respects his talents of a captain despite being at such a young age. He plans to break that distance in order to get know him better and become great friends. Wynter Hivernal: Wynter finds Korag distasteful and an insult to his captain position for being such a failure on missions and leading his squad down to a doomed path of destructive behaviors. While Korag believes this to be a bunch of jokes to him and laughs it off. Scheherazade Pavus: Sche sees Korag as a sexist pig who doesn't deserve his captaincy because of excessive habit of drinking and flirting with women when he's drunk. Whenever he tries to talk to her, Solomon burns him. She doesn't judge him by power or appearance but by the fact that he shows the sexist tendencies of toxic masculinity towards women, she questions how he hasn't been arrested yet and votes to ban him from public spaces where there are women. Despite obsession of alcohol she hates how he always smells like alcohol. |-| Other Squads= Fights Events Notable Quotes Creation and Concept Trivia References Category:Magic Knights Captain Category:Males